Believe
by Vea Kim
Summary: YUNJAE/romance/yaoi/chapter 3 END - Dan... semuanya akan terungkap... -
1. Chapter 1

**Believe**

**Yunjae**

**Karena ini dunia mereka**

**Yang lainnya cuma numpang**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

"Jung Yunho! Apa lagi yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menabrak gerbang sekolah seperti ini?" Sensei itu memukul-mukulkan penggaris pada meja.

"Aku sudah minta untuk dibukakan tapi penjaga itu tidak mau melakukannya," jawab Yunho santai sambil bermain game di ponselnya.

"Karena kau terlambat! Jadi kau harus di hukum dulu!"

"Ck, merepotkan saja!" saut Yunho malas sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi bergitu saja.

"Jung Yunho! Mau kemana kau?"

Yunho tidak memperdulikan teriakan sensei kedisiplinan itu. Pemandangan wajah Sensei yang marah-marah sudah biasa untuknya. Memang itu yang diinginkannya.

Sepuluh tahun. Selama itu Yunho berubah. Menjadi berandalan dan berbuat onar di sana sini. Selalu berkelahi, balapan liar, dan seribu satu macam lagi ulah yang dilakukannya. Tapi semua prestasi hitam yang didapatkannya, masih belum mampu membuatnya untuk dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Fakta bahwa ayahnya adalah donatur terbesar di setiap sekolah yang ditempatinya, membuatnya selalu sulit untuk bisa dikeluarkan.

Ia benci tempat ini. Ia benci Jepang. Ia ingin kembali ke Korea. Ke tempat asalnya. Ia benci ayahnya, ia juga membenci ibu tirinya. Ia benci semuanya.

Ibu kandungnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat ia masih kecil. Ia benci ayahnya yang tidak pernah memperdulikannya dan ibunya. Dan rasa itu semakin bertambah saat ayahnya memutuskan untuk menikahi seorang wanita Jepang dan pindah ke negara ini. Karena dengan ia pindah ke negara ini, ia juga pergi meninggalkan seseorang yang membuatnya bertahan. Seseorang yang menjadi alasannya untuk bernafas…

Braaak…

Yunho mendesis pelan saat ia menabrak seorang laki-laki tinggi berkaca mata. Buku-buku yang di bawa siswa itu jatuh berantakan. Ia dan temannya langsung memunguti buku-buku itu.

"Kalau sampai aku menabrakmu lagi, kupastikan kau akan ada di rumah sakit!"

"Yunho ah…"

DEG

Jantung Yunho terasa berhenti seketika. Tubuhnya mematung saat menatap teman dari laki-laki berkaca mata itu. Tidak mungkin… Pasti Yunho hanya berhalusinasi.

Rambut almond itu… Mata doe, hidung mancung serta bibir semerah cherry… Oh dear… Kim Jaejoong tidak akan berada di Jepang bukan? Dia ada di Korea!

"Yunho benarkah itu kau?" tanya laki-laki itu berseri-seri kemudian langsung memeluknya.

Yunho tersentak. Nafasnya tercekat. Berusaha menyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak bermimpi.

"Jejung kun, masih banyak tempat yang harus kita lihat,"

"Ah, tsumimasen Changmin kun," kata laki-laki itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya, "Yunho ah nanti aku akan menemuimu, aku harus pergi dengan Changmin dulu, ne?" senyum laki-laki itu kemudian berlalu.

Mata Yunho hanya bisa mengikuti sosok itu dengan nafas berat. Orang yang menjadi alasannya untuk bernafas, kini ada di hadapannya. Sangat dekat dengannya…

**.**

**Believe**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Kau mengenal Yunho?" tanya Changmin. Siswa paling pintar di sekolah Tohoshinki, terkenal kutu buku dan tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Karena dia ketua kelas, jadi dia bertugas untuk mengantarkan jaejoong berkeliling.

"Ye! Aku tidak menyangka dia ada di sini. Haaah… Aku benar-benar bahagia bisa bertemu dengannya…" celoteh Jaejoong senang.

"Kalian sama-sama orang Korea bukan?"

"Hai', kami selalu bersama saat kecil dulu… Sejak dia pindah kemari aku jadi kehilangan… Dia yang selalu melindungiku. Kau tau, dia pernah menolongku saat ada Senpai yang bersikap kasar padaku. aku benar-benar merindukannya… Kebetulan sekali Otousan pindah kerja kemari, jadi aku bisa mencarinya di sini. Tuhan memang benar-benar sayang padaku, dia sudah mempertemukan kami bahkan sebelum aku mencarinya…"

"Apa kau tidak takut kepadanya?"

"Kenapa aku harus takut? Dia selalu melindungiku, aku merasa aman di sisinya,"

"Tapi dia sangat terkenal di sini,"

"Benarkah? Woaa… Aku tidak tau kalau dia menjadi terkenal seperti itu. Pasti banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Hal itu… Sedikit menjengkelkan bagiku," Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Changmin mengerutkan kening "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka melihatnya berdekatan dengan orang lain! Dulu ada gadis bernama Ahra yang selalu menempel padanya, membuatku kesal!"

"Tenang saja, memang banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Tapi mereka tidak punya cukup nyali untuk mendekatinya,"

"Benarkah?"

Changmin mengangguk pelan "Dia mempunyai gelar Black Evil. Jadi tidak ada yang berani berurusan dengannya,"

"Black Evil?"

"Pembuat onar, suka berkelahi, merusak barang, pembalap liar, dan masih banyak lagi daftar hitam yang dimilikinya!"

"Tidak mungkiiiin!" seru Jaejoong "Aku tau bagaimana dia! Meskipun terlihat dingin tapi dia sangat lembut dan hangat!"

"Kau pikir aku berbohong? Tanya orang lain dan kau akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama!"

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan. Apa benar yang dikatakan Changmin tadi?

"Jejung, kau tidak ingin ke kantin?" tawar Yamashita.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan "Iie… Kau tau di mana Changmin?"

"Tentu saja di perpustakaan, aku heran kau mau berteman dengan orang membosankan sepertinya!" jawab Yamashita sambil berjalan pergi.

Kumpulan gadis-gadis yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Laki-laki itu beranjak dari duduknya lalu mendekati mereka.

"Tsumimasen, boleh aku bergabung?"

"Oh, Jejung kun, duduklah!" sambut seorang gadis manis.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja, apa itu?"

"Apa tentang gadis yang kau sukai?"

"Aiih… Kau baru saja pindah tapi sudah menemukan gadis yang kau suka,"

"Apa dia manis? Sebenarnya aku sedikit tertarik padamu,"

"Haah benarkah? Bagaimana bisa kita sama?"

"Apa? Kalian berdua juga?"

"Juga? apa artinya kau juga tertarik pada Jejung kun?"

"Dia memang manis, lihat saja wajahnya,"

"Kau benar… Aku jadi ingin memutuskan pacarku,"

"Mana boleh kau begitu?"

"Benar! Dia sangat setia kepadamu,"

"Ehem!" Jaejoong berdeham keras, membuat para gadis-gadis itu berhenti "Bisa kita kembali ke topik?"

"Ah, tsumimasen…"

"Jadi siapa?"

"Mmm… I-itu tentang Yu-yunho,"

Hening….

"A-apa kalian tau dia?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Yunho? Laki-laki yang terkenal itu?"

"Tentu saja aku tau, dia sangat tampaaan…"

"Sekaligus menyeramkan!"

"Haaah kau benar, aku ingin sekali berkenalan dengannya, tapi aku masih sayang pada nyawaku,"

"Watashi mo… Sayang sekali…"

"Aku heran kenapa dia seperti itu,"

"Memangnya dia kenapa?" sela Jaejoong.

"Jika kau lihat dia berkelahi itu sangat mengerikan,"

"Korbannya bisa sampai seminggu lebih menginap di rumah sakit,"

"Kata temanku dia juga suka balapan liar, dan tentu saja selalu menang,"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tau kalau dia ternyata pembalap liar,"

"Haah… Tadi pagi kudengar dia menabrakkan motornya pada gerbang sekolah hingga rusak,"

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Okumoto Sensei sangat marah kepadanya,"

"Tapi bukankah hal itu sudah biasa?"

"Aku pernah sekelas dengannya dulu, saat di laboratorium dia pernah membanting gelas formula hanya karena seseorang menyenggolnya saat lewat,"

"Itu tidak seberapa, dia pernah menendang meja komputer sampai benda itu jatuh karena Akihawa Sensei membangunkannya yang sedang tidur,"

Jaejoong hanya berkedip-kedip saja mendengar hal itu. mungkin sebaiknya ia bertanya pada para laki-laki saja.

"Kurasa, aku sudah tau," potongnya "Aku pergi dulu, arigato," ucapnya.

**.**

**.**

"JADI hal itu benar? Dia mempunyai julukan Black Evil?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada melamun.

Yoochun yang sedang melahap ramennya hanya menangguk "Untuk apa kau bertanya tentangnya?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang saat melihat seseorang dari kejauhan. Mata doenya melebar.

"Yunho!" panggilnya keras, membuat Yoochun yang sedang melahap ramennya tersedak keras. Tidak ada dalam sejarahnya seseorang berani memanggil Yunho dengan nama jelasnya.

Dan sebelum Yoochun memprotes, laki-laki itu sudah berlari pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang melotot berusaha menelan mie yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

Jaejoong berlari kecil menghampiri laki-laki yang sedang tidur di bawah pohon sambil mendengarkan music lewat earphone itu. Sepertinya Yunho tidak menyadarinya. Laki-laki itu tetap memejamkan matanya saat Jaejoong sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Dan Bishounen itu tidak menyadari bahwa banyak mata yang sedang mengendap-endap mengamati dirinya. Well, ini sesuatu yang langka bukan? Seorang anak baru yang berani mendekati Jung Yunho, The Black Evil.

Merasa diabaikan, Jaejoong menarik paksa sebelah earphone Yunho "Yunho aaah!" teriaknya yang langsung membangunkan sang object.

Semua mata yang mengintai menahan nafas. Dalam hati mereka berdo'a semoga laki-laki cantik itu tidak masuk rumah sakit setelah ini.

Bibir cherry itu mengerucut "Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"

Sedetik, mata musang itu menatap tajam. Tapi detik berikutnya hampir membuat semua mata yang melihat pingsan di tempat. Mungkin setelah ini mereka harus membeli kaca mata karena mengira mata mereka tidak normal. Jung Yunho tiba-tiba saja tidur di pangkuan Kim Jaejoong.

"Aku lelah," katanya datar.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya. Tidak berubah… Dia tetap Yunho yang dulu. Yang suka sekali tidur di pangkuannya. Tangan-tangan mungil itu melepaskan earphone di telinga Yunho "Suaraku jauh lebih baik," katanya kemudian mulai bernyanyi lagu anak-anak korea.

Yunho membalik tubuhnya hingga wajahnya terbenam dalam perut ramping laki-laki itu. bibirnya tersenyum bahagia. Senyum yang hampir dilupakannya. Ini bukan mimpinya, Jongienya benar-benar ada di sini. Menyanyikan lagu untuknya sambil membelai kepalanya.

"Jaljayo bear…" bisik Jaejoong lembut lalu mulai bernyanyi lagi.

Di sana, ada seseorang yang menatap dengan raut wajah dingin. Tangannya mencengkeram erat buku yang dibawanya. Pandangannya penuh dengan kebencian.

"Akan kurebut Jaejoong darimu…" desisnya.

**.**

**Believe**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**To be continue**

**.**

**Well, ada yang bingung dengan ff ini? jujur saya sendiri bingung. Tiba-tiba saja ngetik ginian. Gak jelas lah ini ceritanya, semoga next part jadi lebih jelas gyahahahha…**

**See you, sayonara! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Believe**

**Yunjae**

**Karena ini dunia mereka**

**Yang lainnya cuma numpang**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****2**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengatur style rambutnya sambil tersenyum senang. Ini masih pagi, tapi ia sudah semangat untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Senyumnya mengembang seketika saat melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Yunho ah, kau mau sarapan apa? Roti isi atau Pie Apple?" tanya suara ceria di seberang sana.

"Hmm… Terserah kau saja Boo~"

"Baiklah, dua-duanya! Sampai bertemu nanti."

Yunho tersenyum sambil menutup ponselnya. Harinya berubah sejak kini bukan? Kim Jaejoong, satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengalihkan dunia Yunho.

**.**

**.**

Sekolah itu masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa saja. Ini masih sangat pagi dan Yunho sudah tiba di sini. Suatu hal yang sangat jarang terjadi.

Bruuuk…

Cairan itu membasahi pakaian Yunho. Mengalirkan rasa dingin di dada dan perut laki-laki itu. well, modnya rusak saat ini.

"Tsu-tsumimasen Yun-yunho sama…"

Yunho menjatuhkan tasnya. Tangannya mencengkeram kerah baju siswa laki-laki itu. "Kau mau cari mati haah?" marahnya dengan tangan terkepal ke atas.

"Yunho ah?" suara merdu itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar, membuat Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghabisi manusia di hadapannya.

"Boo~"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Iie…" jawabnya sambil melepaskan cengkraman kerah baju anak itu. Matanya memberi isyarat agar laki-laki itu pergi.

"Omo… Kenapa bajumu basah?" pekik Jaejoong.

"Anak sialan tadi menabrakku, menumpahkan air yang dibawanya di bajuku," kesal Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil "Jangan marah-marah ne? kau terlihat jelek Bear. Ayo, aku punya satu seragam lagi di locker!" tanpa menunggu Yunho, Jaejoong menarik tangan laki-laki itu.

Setelah Yunho mengganti pakaian. Kedua manusia itu sarapan bersama di atap. Jauh dari jangkauan mata-mata yang memandang.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau sekarang bisa memasak," kata Yunho sambil menikmati roti isinya.

"Aku belajar… Dan ingin kau menjadi orang yang selalu mencicipi masakanku,"

"Tentu, aku akan selalu melakukannya,"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil "Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk bolos oke?"

"Haiii'…" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**Believe**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Ohayou Changmin kun!" sapa Jaejoong ceria.

"Ohayou," balas Changmin datar.

"Ini untukmu!"

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya saat menatap kotak bekal itu.

"Kulihat kau selalu makan banyak. Jadi kubawakan kau roti isi, tidak mau?" tanya Jaejoong saat laki-laki jakung itu hanya bergeming.

"A-arigato…" ucap Changmin kemudian sambil menerima kotak bekal itu.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil "Aku senang kalian menyukai makanan yang kubuat," kata Jaejoong sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Kalian?"

Jaejoong mengangguk "Kau dan Yunho. Aku belajar memasak itu juga karena Yunho. Karena dia dulu selalu makan diluar, jadi aku belajar memasak. Aku ingin dia selalu memakan masakanku,"

"Minna san!" seru Hukutaro tiba-tiba "Yunho membuat kekacauan lagi!"

Mendengar itu Jaejoong dan yang lainnya langsung berlari menuju kelas Yunho yang hanya berjarak dua kelas. Terlihat banyak gerombolan anak-anak di sana.

"MENGAKU SAJA!" bentak Sensei itu keras hingga suaranya terdengar dari luar.

"BUKAN AKU!" teriak Yunho.

DEG

Jaejoong terdiam melihat wajah kebingungan Yunho. Ia tau laki-laki itu tidak berbohong.

"Lalu siapa lagi yang berbuat seperti ini kalau bukan dirimu? Dalam sejarah sekolah ini hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya!" teriak Sensei itu lagi.

Jaejoong menatap papan tulis itu. Ada gambar Kairo Sensei beserta kalimat-kalimat makian. Semua itu diukir dengan menggunakan pisau.

"Hanya karena selama ini aku buruk lalu kau bisa menuduhku seenaknya? Katakan kepadaku perbuatan buruk apa yang tidak kusembunyikan darimu? Aku selalu mengaku jika itu memang perbuatanku!" nafas Yunho tersegal. Kilatan marah tercetak jelas dalam matanya.

"Ada yang melihatmu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali! Selama ini kau tidak pernah berangkat pagi. Apalagi yang kau lakukan kalau bukan melakukan hal ini?"

'Jawab Yunho ah! Jawab kalau kau sedang di atap bersamaku!' Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"Kau benar-benar yakin aku yang melakukan ini?" tanya Yunho lagi. Pelan.

"Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melakukannya selain dirimu!"

Tangan Yunho mengepal erat. Ia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan menatapnya tajam. Jantung Jaejoong sempat terhenti beberapa saat. "Terserah kau," jawab Yunho sambil menatap Sensei itu lagi "Kalau itu memang inginmu!" Yunho berbalik melangkah pergi diikuti pandangan semua murid.

Jaejoong sudah akan melangkah menyusulnya saat seseorang menahan tangannya "Jangan menemuinya dulu," bisik Changmin "Kau bisa dipandang buruk juga Jae,"

Laki-laki cantik itu bimbang. Ia ingin sekali menyusul Yunho.

"Kalian kembalilah ke kelas masing-masing!" perintah Kairo Sensei.

"Ayo Jae," belum selesai Jaejoong berfikir, Changmin sudah menariknya kembali ke kelas.

**.**

**Believe**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Suasana cafetaria itu sangat seram. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara di sana. Termasuk bibi kantin. Ia tidak ingin Yunho menghancurkan dagangannya.

KLAAANG…

Terdengar suara kaleng yang sudah tidak berbentuk di banting ke lantai. Itu sudah kaleng ke tiga dan entah berapa kaleng lagi yang akan yunho remukkan. Semuanya makan dalam diam dan duduk sejauh-jauhnya dari Yunho.

Jaejoong dan Changmin baru saja tiba di kantin. Jaejoong akan melangkah ke arah Yunho tapi Changmin menahannya. Laki-laki cantik itu tersenyum menatap Changmin lalu melepaskan tangan Changmin perlahan. Tanpa rasa takut dihampirinya Yunho.

Yunho sudah akan melempar kaleng itu saat sebuah tangan menahannya. Ia mengeram marah.

Greep…

"Kau bolos lagi hmm?" bisik seseorang merdu disertai rengkuhan hangat dari belakang.

"Kau marah?" tanya Yunho dingin.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan untukku di sana," jawab Yunho.

"Apa aku harus meminta sensei untuk di pindahkan ke kelasmu?" bisik Jaejoong tepat di telinga Yunho.

Set…

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukannya. Sebagai gantinya, Yunho malah menarik laki-laki itu hingga duduk di pangkuannya. Dengan begitu ia bisa membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mendekap erat kepala itu sementara Yunho mempererat pelukannya di pinggang laki-laki itu.

Yang lainnya? Jangan ditanya. Bahkan tidak ada yang tau mereka masih hidup atau sudah berubah menjadi patung.

"Kau akan menerima hal yang lebih buruk Yunho!" desis seseorang sambil menatap tajam mereka.

**.**

**Believe**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Hari itu Yunho menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang baru saja pindah, meminta agar Yunho mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Bahasa Jepang Jaejoong memang bagus. Dan semua itu karena Yunho (lagi). Sejak kepergian Yunho ke Jepang, namja cantik itu selalu belajar apapun mengenai Jepang. Karena dia ingin Menyusul yunho ke sana. Well, apa yang dilakukannya tidak sia-sia. Appanya dipindah tugaskan ke Jepang bahkan sebelum ia meminta untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang.

Malam itu mereka menyusuri jalan Shibuya, melihat patung selamat datang yang terkenal di Tokyo, juga naik Tokyo Tower. Saat ini keduanya sedang ada di atap gedung bioskop, melihat pemandangan dari atas sana.

"Aku senang kau tidak berubah Yunho ah…" kata Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau banyak berubah,"

Laki-laki cantik itu tersentak, menoleh dengan bingung "Benarkah?"

Yunho tersenyum "Kau bisa berbahasa jepang, kau bisa memasak, dan kau juga semakin indah,"

"Aku melakukannya semua karenamu… Dan aku senang sikapmu tidak berubah kepadaku,"

"Boo… Kau adalah satu-satunya alasanku untuk bernafas, kau yang membuatku untuk terus membuka mata di pagi hari…"

"Bagaimana keluargamu?"

"Apa aku harus membicarakannya?"

"Tidak perlu, kurasa aku sudah tau…"Jaejoong tersenyum "Jadi… Bagaimana dengan The Black Evil? Kau tau dia?"

Rahang Yunho mengeras "Kau ingin tau?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Ya. Aku ingin tau semua tentangnya… Karena kurasa aku sudah menyukainya…"

Eoh?

Alis Yunho terangkat sebelah. Matanya tengah menatap Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum manis. "Kau yakin?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah kira-kira dia juga akan menyukaiku?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap pemandangan di bawah.

"Tapi dia buruk, suka membolos, datang terlambat, tidak sopan, sering berkelahi dan masih banyak lagi,"

"Termasuk melakukan hal tadi pagi?"

"Tidak!" saut Yunho cepat "Itu bukan dia,"

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi "Aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya, bagaimana ini?"

"Mungkin dia bisa berhenti…" bisik Yunho "Karena dia melakukan itu sebenarnya hanya agar dikeluarkan dari sekolah,"

Mata Jaejoong membulat "Kenapa?"

"Kurasa dia ingin orang tuanya mengembalikannya ke Korea. Kau tau, dia tidak suka berada di Negara ini. Dulu. Sebelum oksigennya yang berada di Korea menyusulnya kemari. Namun sejak ia menemukan Oksigennya, semuanya bisa saja berubah…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus menjadi oksigennya," bisik Jaejoong "Bagaimana?"

"Itu lebih dari yang sudah diharapkannya," jawab Yunho lalu mendekat dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong. Sekali lagi kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan lembut.

**.**

**Believe**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Jangan mengelak lagi Jung Yunho! Ini semua adalah perbuatanmu!" Sensei itu bersikukuh.

"Aku tidak akan mengakui apa yang tidak kulakukan!" balas Yunho tajam.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau menjelaskan tentang motormu? Benda itu ada di sini, jelas benda itulah yang menghancurkan bunga-bunga ini!"

"Karena itu adalah motorku lalu kau menuduhku yang melakukannya?"

"Siapa lagi yang mempunyai kuncinya selain dirimu? Kenapa kau terus menyangkalnya?"

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA!" teriak Yunho dengan nafas tersegal.

"Sensei, apa tidak sebaiknya menyelidiki dulu?" sela sebuah suara diantara siswa siswi dan sensei-sensei yang ada di sana.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang melakukannya selain dia?"

"Bagaimana kalau itu bukan Yunho?"

"Hei Kim Jaejoong. Karena kau murid baru, kuberitahu kau! Ini hanya salah satu dari perbuatannya yang tidak seberapa! Dulu ia pernah membakar motor salah satu siswa, membuat beberapa siswa masuk rumah sakit, menghancurkan komputer dan masih banyak lagi,"

"Tapi tidak kali ini!" Yunho masih memperotes.

"Apanya yang tidak? Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi?"

Sakit. Jaejoong sakit melihat Yunho dituduh seperti itu. Ia mungkin percaya mengapa Yunho mempunyai julukan The Black Evil. Tapi ia tau dimana saat Yunho berbohong atau tidak. Lagipula Yunho selalu mengakui semua hal yang diperbuat olehnya.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya. Jaejoong melihat pandangan itu lagi. Pandangan kebencian yang sama seperti saat ia masih kecil dulu. Saat Sunbae mereka menindas Jaejoong. Saat itulah Jaejoong melihat tatapan itu. Tatapan penuh kebencian dan ketidak perdulian. Jika saat itu saja Yunho hampir membunuh mereka, lalu kali ini apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Jaejoong menggeleng saat Yunho menatapnya sejenak. Tapi laki-laki itu lalu mengambil motornya, mengegasnya gila-gilaan.

"YAA Yunho kun, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" pekik Sensei itu.

"Kau menuduhku menghancurkan tanaman-tanaman ini bukan? Biar kutunjukkan bagaimana jika aku yang menghancurkannya! Seperti ini belum ada apa-apanya!"

Setelah itu motor Yunho langsung melesat, berputar-putar di atas tanaman bunga-bunga itu dan kadang-kadang berzig-zag. Menimbulkan debu yang membuat semua orang menutup matanya. Baru setelah suara motor itu berhenti, dan debu-debu mulai menghilang, semua orang membuka mata. Mereka tidak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi saat tanaman itu benar-benar hancur tidak berbentuk. Yunho menahan gemuruh di dadanya. Rasa sesak yang menderanya dan air mata yang ditahannya mati-matian. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya bergetar.

"Kalau sekarang kau bertanya kepadaku apa aku yang menghancurkannya? Benar, aku yang melakukannya!" ucapnya kemudian pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan motornya.

Dan seseorang, tengah tersenyum tipis melihatnya…

**.**

**Believe**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**To be continue**

**.**

**Oke, ini bener-bener buruk. Beneran aku gak tau apa yang kutulis, huaaaaahhh #guling2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Believe**

**Yunjae**

**Karena ini dunia mereka**

**Yang lainnya cuma numpang**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****3**

**.**

**.**

BRAAAK…

"JUNG YUNHO!"

"Tsumimasen! Pintu gerbang itu menghalangi jalanku Sensei!" teriak seorang laki-laki yang berada di atas motor sportnya acuh.

Ini sudah jam sembilan pagi, tapi Jung Yunho baru saja tiba di sekolah. Well, kebiasaan terlambatnya mulai lagi eoh?! Setelah memarkir motornya, dengan santai laki-laki itu berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Menuju kelasnya? Sepertinya bukan.

Creeek…

Semua mata sontak memandang ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu. ada tatapan terkejut sekaligus tidak mengerti dari mereka. Untuk apa Yunho datang ke kelas mereka?! Dengan santai Yunho berjalan menuju sebuah meja.

"Yaa, kau pindahlah!" perintah Yunho mutlak sambil membanting tasnya ke atas meja.

Shim Changmin berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah masam. Laki-laki itu akhirnya pindah ke bangku kosong di belakang bangkunya.

"Yunho apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Alasanku untuk tidak membolos," jawab Yunho tenang sambil duduk di bangku Changmin.

"Jung Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat pergi ke kelasmu!" perintah Sensei yang dari tadi mengamati yunho.

"Mulai sekarang aku di kelas ini!" saut Yunho santai.

"Nani? Kau tidak bisa seenaknya begini!"

"Sebaiknya anda memulai pelajaran kalau ingin saya tidak membuat ulah Miyami Sensei!" kata Yunho datar.

Setelah saling tatap beberapa detik, akhirnya sensei itu mengalah dan melanjutkan pelajaran.

Detik-detik yang mencekam. Suasana kelas itu terasa lain sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, The Black Evil sekarang ada di kelas mereka. sedang duduk manis dengan mata terpejam di samping jaejoong.

"Yun…" bisik Jaejoong pelan sambil menarik-narik baju laki-laki itu "Yunho…"

"Wae?" gumam Yunho tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidur?"

"Aku mengantuk!" jawaban singkat Yunho membuat Jaejoong diam. Ia tau laki-laki itu tidak bisa di ganggu lagi.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Yunho yang tidur dengan mulut terbuka. Tidak berubah eoh? Diambilnya sebuah buku lalu ditaruhnya di muka Yunho, menutupi wajahnya agar tidak terlihat. Tanpa sadar, ada seseorang yang mencengkeram bolpointnya kuat. Menatap geram pada mereka.

**.**

**Believe**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Kau bilang ingin berubah!" Jaejoong melipat tangan di depan dada sambil menatap laki-laki yang tengah makan ramen dengan nikmat itu.

"Percuma saja aku berubah, tidak akan ada yang percaya kepadaku!"

DEG

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia tau, itu semua bukan perbuatan Yunho. Mungkin hal ini yang menyebabkan kenapa penjahat tidak mau bertobat. Karena sekeras apapun mereka berusaha menjadi baik, tidak akan ada yang percaya hanya karena masa lalu mereka yang begitu kelam.

"Tapi kau bilang kau akan mencobanya demi aku," Jaejoong masih berusaha.

Yunho menghentikan makannya. Laki-laki itu menatap kosong meja "Aku memang buruk… Tapi apakah salah kalau aku berusaha memperbaiki diri?"

"Mereka hanya belum mengenalmu Yun,"

Tangan laki-laki itu mengepal erat "Mungkin memang sudah terlambat," katanya datar lalu melanjutkan makan lagi.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap sendu.

**.**

**Believe**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

sekolah itu sudah mulai sepi. Bell pulang sudah berbunyi lima belas menit lalu. Jaejoong berdiri di samping gedung sekolah menunggu Yunho yang mengambil motornya di tempat parkir. Laki-laki itu sedang mengotak-atik ponsel hitamnya saat beberapa orang berpakaian bebas menghampirinya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

Tiba-tiba saja orang-orang itu mencekal tangan Jaejoong membuat laki-laki itu menjerit.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan!"

"Kau benar-benar manis, nona,"

"Aku laki-laki baka!"

Beberapa orang itu menyeringai, "Kalau begitu biar kami lihat!"

"Yaa! Hentikan! Yunho!" jerit Jaejoong.

Orang-orang itu mencekal Jaejoong yang memberontak terus. Salah satunya mencoba membuka kancing kemeja Jaejoong.

"Lepaaasss!"

PLAK

Jaejoong merasa perih di bibirnya. Tubuhnya terus memberontak melawan. Meskipun dia laki-laki, tapi jika dikeroyok seperti itu tentu saja akan tetap kalah.

Bruuuk…

Punggungnya terasa sakit saat membentur tanah berumput itu. "Aaaakh…" ia menjerit saat seseorang menjambak rambutnya.

"Tubuhmu sepertinya sangat indah, benarkah kau ini laki-laki?" tawa itu terdengar lantang.

"Aaakh…" lagi Jaejoong menjerit saat orang itu mencengkeram alat vitalnya dengan keras "Yunho!" teriaknya lemah dengan air mata yang hampir tumpah. Ini pelecehan sexual bukan?!

SET

BOUUUGH…

Salah satu dari orang-orang itu terpental saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja menariknya lalu menonjok wajahnya. Mulutnya tertutup rapat namun mata musangnya menyiratkan kemarahan yang luar biasa.

"Kita pergi!" teriak salah satu orang itu kemudian berlari pergi begitu saja bersama yang lainnya.

"Yun…"

Yunho sudah akan mengejar mereka, tapi urung saat mendengar panggilan lemah Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu berbalik dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang tergeletak di tanah dengan kondisi berantakan. Beberapa kancing kemejanya lepas, pipinya memar dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Yunho tidak mengenal orang-orang itu. Ia bersumpah akan membalasnya.

"Boo…" laki-laki itu mengusap pelan air mata yang keluar dari mata doe itu.

"JUNG YUNHO HENTIKAN!"

DEG

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Kau akan memperkosanya?"

"Jauhkan dia!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu terdengar saling bersautan tiba-tiba. Tubuh Yunho terdorong keras kebelakang. Para Sensei dan beberapa siswa yang kebetulan belum pulang itu cepat-cepat membantu Jaejoong.

"Bukan Yunho Sensei…" kata Jejoong serak.

"Sst diamlah, kami akan mengurus semuanya," potong salah satu Sensei.

"Kau ikut ke kantor kepala sekolah sekarang juga Yunho!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG BUKAN YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong sambil mendorong Sensei yang membantunya. Membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Jaejoong kun, tenanglah! Yunho tidak akan menyakitimu lagi,"

"DIAM!" bentak Jaejoong. Ia terisak lagi. Langkahnya mundur kebelakang, mendekati Yunho di belakangnya.

"Jaejoong kun…"

"KALIAN TIDAK TAU APA-APA! KALIAN TIDAK MENGENAL YUNHO! BERHENTI MENUDUHNYA! DIA YANG MEMBANTUKU, DIA YANG MENOLONGKU! BUKAN DIA PELAKUNYA!" teriak Jaejoong histeris.

Semua Sensei dan siswa yang di sana membatu. Ia tidak pernah melihat jaejoong sehisteris itu.

"Boo…" panggilan pelan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menoleh padanya.

Laki-laki itu mengusap air mata Jaejoong pelan lalu melepas jas sekolah yang dipakainya. Ia memakaikan jas itu pada Jaejoong. Menutupi kemeja laki-laki yang berantakan itu "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," katanya lembut sambil menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir itu "Ayo pulang, kita obati lukamu,"

Yunho berjongkok membelakangi Jaejoong. Hal ini terulang lagi. dulu, Yunho juga melakukan hal yang sama saat Jaejoong di tindas kakak kelas. Segera saja Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Yunho. Memeluknya erat sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher laki-laki itu. Tanpa memperdulikan yang masih berdiri di sana, Yunho menggendong Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mereka masih berdiri di sana. Menatap terkesima pada dua sosok yang berjalan semakin jauh itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun dilihatnya tatapan lembut seorang Jung Yunho yang seperti itu. Mereka tidak mengerti namun perasaan bersalah mulai terasa. Tidak seharusnya mereka menuduh Yunho seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

"Mianhae… Aku terlambat…" Yunho menyentuh sudut bibir yang luka itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho sambil tersenyum "Gwenchana… "

"Ada yang membuat ban motorku kempes Boo… Aku bersumpah akan membalasnya,"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan "Semuanya tidak akan pernah berhenti kalau kau dendam di balas dendam. Berjanji kepadaku tidak akan melakukannya,"

"Tapi Boo… Mereka menyakitimu,"

"Akan selalu ada kau yang menyelamatkanku,"

Yunho mendesah pelan. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menolah permintaan namjanya itu "Baiklah…"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil "Saranghae…"

"Nado," balas Yunho sambil tersenyum. Namja itu mendekat kemudian mengecup sudut bibir Jaejoong yang terluka. Jaejoong mengernyit pelan tapi kemudian mulai menikmati sapuan lidah Yunho pada lukanya.

"Tidurlah…" bisik Yunho kemudian.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan lalu merebahkan diri di kamar Yunho. Tadi ia sudah meminta ijin pada orang tuanya untuk menginap di rumah Yunho. Tidak mungkin ia pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Yunho memeluknya dari belakang erat. Rasanya hangat… Kehangatan yang hanya milik mereka.

**.**

**Believe**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Setelah insiden itu. Jaejoong tidak tinggal diam. Hei, jangan dikira dia laki-laki lemah yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin Yunho bisa melindunginya dengan menggunakan fisik. Tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. Dia menggunakan otaknya.

Beruntung dia memiliki seorang ayah yang mempunyai perusahaan elektronik. Ditambah dengan otak jenius Jaejoong, laki-laki itu bisa membuat kamera dengan diameter tidak lebih dari satu sentimeter tanpa kabel. (nggak usah bayangin cara kerjanya, ini cuma ngarang. Anggap aja kameranya secanggih kamera kasat mata di film spy kids).

Dan dengan bantuan seseorang, dia sudah memasang semua kamera itu di setiap sudut ruang sekolah secara diam-diam. Sekarang, Jaejoong hanya tinggal mengawasi saja dari kamarnya.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"Aku harus menemukannya. Orang yang menyakiti Yunho!" jawab Jaejoong dengan mata tidak lepas dari layar-layar itu.

"Juga menyakitimu! Well, kita lihat saja," ucap orang itu sambil memakan pop corn "Haah… ini hari minggu, tapi kenapa aku harus berada di sini?!"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Tunggu, lihat itu!"

Mata doe itu menajam saat melihat sesuatu mencurigakan. Seorang siswa tengah melompati pagar sekolah.

"Ini hari minggu, untuk apa dia ke sekolah?!"

"Well, kita harus melihatnya langsung!" saut Jaejoong "Ayo!"

**.**

**.**

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

Kedua orang itu kini ada di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah. Jaejoong menatap layar tipis ukuran lima belas senti kali dua puluh senti itu dengan teliti.

"Dia ada di koridor lantai satu, seharusnya kita tidak akan telihat. Ayo!"

Kedua orang itu memanjat pagar masuk ke dalam lalu berlari dengan cepat kemudian mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Jangan berisik," bisik Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak bersuara dari tadi!" dengus laki-laki itu.

Kini jarak mereka begitu dekat. Siswa itu ada di ruang guru. Dengan sigap, mereka mengamati apa yang dilakukan siswa itu. Dia sedang mencoba membuka kunci brankas tempat soal ujian disimpan. Berhasil. Dia berhasil membukanya lalu mengambil setumpuk soal dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kain yang dibawanya. Setelah selesai, bibirnya tersenyum sambil memandang sebuah buku. Buku milik Yunho.

"Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan propertymu Jung Yunho… Jangan salahkan aku kalau buku ini kutinggalkan di tempat yang akan menyulitkanmu!"

DEG

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya siswa itu meletakkan buku Yunho di lantai dekat brankas itu. Apa dia ingin memfitnah Yunho lagi?! Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau siswa itu ternyata adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Junsu kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba membuat laki-laki itu tersentak kaget.

"Kau ingin memfitnah Yunho? Kenapa?"

Laki-laki itu mendengus pelan "Jadi kalian mengikutiku?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" bentak Jaejoong "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"KARNA AKU MEMBENCINYA!"

"Kenapa? Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka… " terlihat rasa kecewa di mata Jaejoong.

"Kalian tidak tau seberapa besar aku membencinya! Jangan ikut campur urusanku atau kalian akan melihat akibatnya!" ancam Junsu "Padahal aku menyukaimu Jae… Tapi kau sangat dekat dengan laki-laki itu!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya!"

"Oh well? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Changmin mendengus pelan "Kau tidak tau? Jaejoong sudah memasang kamera di semua ruangan sekolah ini. Kalau kau nekad, kami bisa saja mengirimkan vidionya pada kepala sekolah besok!"

"Nani?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukan ini semua…" gumam Jaejoong.

BRAAK…

Junsu menghantam brankas itu dengan tangannya "Kalian tidak tau seberapa besar aku membencinya!"

"Kenapaa? Apa salahnya?"

"Apa salahnya?" Junsu mendecih "Apa dia tidak ingat sudah membuat kakakku lumpuh?!"

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya. Apa dia bilang?

"Dia yang sudah membuat Yoochun, kakakku lumpuh! Hanya karena Nii-chan tidak sengaja menabrak motornya dia menghajar Nii-chan! Mematahkan kakinya! Bahkan dia membakar motor Nii-chan, satu-satunya hadiah dari Otousan sebelum dia meninggal! Motor Yunho hanya lecet tapi Nii-chan harus lumpuh! Kami memang tidak kaya, tidak bisa berbuat apapun! Apa kalian pikir ini adil?! Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerimanya!" teriak Junsu. Kini laki-laki itu menangis.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa kini.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan Yoochun?"

Sontak mereka semua menoleh ke arah pintu. Laki-laki bermata musang itu ada di sana, berdiri bersandar di dinding sambil melipat tangannya.

"Yunho, sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Aku melihatmu lalu mengikutimu Boo…"

"Untuk apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?! Kau ingin membunuhnya?" dengus Junsu.

"Aku ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit terbaik di sini! Dia akan sembuh dengan mengikuti terapi!"

Semua terkejut dengan jawaban itu. Junsu menatap tidak percaya.

"Apa benar kau itu Yunho?" gumam Changmin dengan bingung.

"Aku akan membiayai semua biayanya hingga kakakmu sembuh. Kau tau? Aku tidak pernah mengingkari kata-kataku. Jadi bisa kau hentikan semua perbuatanmu ini? Aku tidak ingin kau melukai Jaejoong,"

Tercengang. Lagi. Changmin dan Junsu tidak menyangka sama sekali Yunho bisa melakukan ini hanya karena Jaejoong.

"Kumohon Junsu, kita sembuhkan kakakmu dan aku tidak akan bicara tentang perbuatanmu selama ini. Bisakah?" pinta Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada jaejoong dan bersumpah untuk memperbaiki diriku sendiri. Bisa kau memberiku kesempatan?"

Junsu terdiam beberapa saat "Lakukan yang terbaik untuk kesembuhan Nii-chan,"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya "Aku berjanji kepadamu Junsu! Kalau Yunho ingkar, aku yang akan membantumu membalasnya,"

"Nani?" Yunho melotot sementara Changmin tertawa.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya, kelemahan The Black Evil adalah seorang Jaejoong?!"

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong lalu memeluknya dari belakang "Karena dia adalah nafasku…"

Changmin memutar bola matanya "Dan sekarang kalian memainkan dorama secara live,"

"Yunho hentikan!" gerutu Jaejoong "Ayo Junsu, kita temui kakakmu. Yunho harus meminta maaf kepadanya,"

"Dan… Kembalikan lagi kertas-kertas itu ke dalam! Aku tidak memerlukannya untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus,"

"Dasar sok jenius…" cibir Yunho.

Junsu tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Mengapa mereka semua terlihat berbeda? Dan itu semua karena kehadiran Jaejoong. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika ia mencoba untuk percaya.

**.**

**Believe**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**~epilog~**

**.**

Setelah hari itu semuanya kembali tenang. Yunho berusaha berubah menjadi baik. Ia tidak pernah membuat ulah lagi. terlebih, ia tidak pernah membolos lagi sejak kelasnya pindah ke kelas Jaejoong. Para Sensei juga mulai percaya kepadanya. Junsu mulai membuka diri dan menjadi dekat dengan mereka. Sementara kakaknya Yoochun, keadaannya semakin membaik. Kalau ia terus terapi, tahun depan dia bisa sembuh dan memilih universitas yang diinginkannya.

"Kenapa changmin belum datang?" gumam Jaejoong pelan.

"Mungkin dia telat bangun," saut Yunho acuh sambil memakan bekal yang dibuatkan Jaejoong.

"Tapi tidak biasanya…"

"Terus terang saja, selama tiga tahun aku sekelas dengannya tidak pernah ada yang berteman dengannya. Mungkin kau orang pertama yang berteman dengannya Jae," saut Junsu.

"Kyaaaa…."

Jeritan itu terdengar semakin keras dan gaduh. Beberapa siswi berlarian keluar kelas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Junsu sambil menatap heran.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan. Sementara Yunho? Dia masih sibuk dengan bekalnya.

"Gyaaaa… kawaii…"

"Sangat kereeeen…."

"Seperti pangeraaan…"

Jeritan-jeritan itu semakin gaduh. Jaejoong dan Junsu membulatkan matanya begitu tau apa penyebab gadis-gadis menjadi histeris.

"Ohayou!" sapa laki-laki itu riang.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yunho masih dengan mulut penuh.

Melihat Yunho, mata laki-laki itu melebar "Jae kun mana bekalku? Tidak dihabiskannya bukan?"

"Kau changmin?" tanya Junsu shock.

"Kau benar-benar Changmin?" tatap Jaejoong.

Laki-laki itu menggaruk kepalanya "Apa aku terlihat aneh?"

Benar-benar tidak dipercaya. Changmin si kutu buku yang memakai kaca mata tebal dengan penampilan culun kini berubah total. Rambut berantakan yang terkesan cool, kaca mata tipis yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Aku terkejut…" gumam Jaejoong.

"Ah bekalku!" teriak Changmin sambil menyambar kotak bekal di tangan Jaejoong.

"Gyaaa… sangat kereeen…"

"Akan kubuatkan bekal untukmu Min-kun!" jerit gadis-gadis itu.

Jaejoong tertawa geli. Meskipun penampilannya berubah total, tetap saja nafsu makan laki-laki itu tidak berkurang.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau berpenampilan seperti ini?" tanya Junsu.

"Err… Sebenarnya aku sengaja agar gadis-gadis tidak mendekatiku," jawab Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sushi-Sushi itu.

"Lalu?"

"Gadis yang kusukai akan pindah ke sekolah ini! Dia teman masa kecilku. Dulu pindah karena ikut orang tuanya ke Taiwan. Sekarang dia akan kembali,"

"Ehem!" dehem Yunho, membuat yang lain menatapnya "Aku tidak suka kau memandangnya terlalu lama Boo…"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil "Dia sudah menyukai orang lain Yun,"

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka!"

"Kau percaya padaku yun?" tatap Jaejoong lembut.

"Always…"

"Oh astaga, lebih baik aku ikut makan daripada harus melihat kalian," erang Junsu sambil merebut sumpit dan kotak bekal di tangan Yunho.

**.**

**Believe**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**FIN**

**.**

**Whoaaaaa ini ancuuuur hahahahha... #depresi. Niatnya mau ngelanjutin habis hari raya, tapi gak tau kenapa tadi tiba-tiba ngetik dan well, hasilnya GATOT (gagal total)**

**Hayoooo siapa yang nuduh uri changmin jahaaatt? Jangan lupa minta maaf yaaa kekekek...  
well, setelah ini saya bakal hiatus, gak tau sampai kapan. Thanks buat yang udah baca, see you next day, sayonara ^^**


End file.
